Randy Boy Junior
Randy Boy Junior (ランディー・ボーイ・ジュニア,'' lit. randī bōi junia'') is a semi-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He was the main antagonist preceding the events of the survival match of Asian champions. He is a featherweight boxer and the son of Raccoon Boy, the man who defeated Miyata's father and ended both their careers prematurely. Like Miyata Ichirou, he has the exact same style as his father and as such their match was considered fate. Randy is also currently appeared and considered as the strongest Filipino character in the series. History Randy Boy Jr. is the former OPBF Interim Featherweight Champion. He holds a victory over the Philippine Featherweight Champion and fellow countryman, Malcolm Gedo. He is the son of the boxer that caused Miyata Ichiro's father's to retire from boxing, and coincidentally, uses an identical fighting style called switch hitting. This is the primary reason Miyata decided to break off his promised match with Ippo and challenge Randy instead. Randy is aiming to defeat Ricardo Martinez to become World Champion. It is revealed before his fight with Ichiro Miyata that his father died after his world title bout. He suspects it was because he sustained brain damage after the fight with Miyata's father. Randy was beaten by Miyata after what was undoubtedly Miyata's most intense fight up until that point. This angered his manager, Mr. Sakaguchi, into nullifying their contract. Without even paying attention to his manager, Randy accepted the outcome of his fate against Miyata and then decided together with his team to go home back to the Philippines. Match History Appearance As a character from the Philippines, Randy is a tall boxer with tan colored skin. He is well built with a strong and muscular body. He has intimidating sharp eyes and thick eyebrows. He also has a short neatly trimmed mustache on his upper lips and spiky long hair. Personality Randy is an arrogant boxer who considers himself much better than his opponents. He is also shown to be quite level-headed, not holding a grudge over Miyata's father killing his own. But when he is losing in a fight, he can become extremely furious in contrast to his normal demeanor. He becomes even more dangerous, with his normal aloof face changing into one of pure rage. Fighting Style and Techniques Randy Boy Jr. is a strong and ambidextrous boxer, just like his father, which enables him to be a "Switch Hitter": a boxer who is capable of freely switching stance from orthodox to southpaw and vice versa. His style has given him the ring name "Asura" because of his ability to "go" and "see" anywhere in the ring. His switching is said to be the perfect match-up against counter-punchers, and out-boxers in general, because it disrupts their rhythm and timing. This was shown in his past fights and his spar with Itagaki Manabu (who had already awakened his latent potential). He has power and endurance supposedly on par with Makunouchi Ippo, and is also surprisingly fast. Randy is also good at using head slips and parrying punches. His usual pattern is to allow his opponent to get into rhythm (though this means he may have to take some hits) then disrupt it by switching stances. Using this, he eventually catches them. If he traps his opponents in the corner, he will face them directly with his hands up on both sides of his face. From there he switches between orthodox and southpaw depending on where his opponents move. Techniques *Switch *Body Blow *Headslip Weaknesses Randy tends to take a lot of hits despite his speed and endurance. His signature strategy may not be as effective against in-fighters like Ippo, since the punishment he would have to take from them may be too severe to allow him to mount a counterattack. Moreover, switching stances has little effect on in-fighters. Randy is ambidextrous, but when he becomes off-balance he instinctively throws his left. Miyata exploited this habit to land his first major counter of the match. Gallery ippo_c820_p07 - Copy.jpg|The Filipino ASURA KING!!! SpeedHell scrop.jpg|Randy vs Miyata's Speed Hell. ippo_v71_c666_p122.jpg|Randy's tough introduction to Miyata 13.jpg|Asura form. wrath.jpg|Asura's wrath!!! reduction in speed hell.jpg|Randy blocking Miyata's punches. ippo_c820_p14.jpg|Randy Boy Junior with Mr. Sakaguchi. ippo_c820_p16.jpg|"Face to Face" Randy Boy Junior & Miyata Ichiro. ippo_c820_p03.jpg|Randy's past memory of his father. Randy_PS3.png|Randy PS3 Trivia *Randy shares similarities with a real-life Filipino professional boxer, the five-division world champion Nonito Donaire, who is a switch-hitter known as "The Filipino Flash". Donaire was regarded by the BWAA as the fighter of the year for 2012. Donaire is known for his power, speed and agressive fighting style, as well as great technical skills and a good counter punching skills. They're also physically similar, although Donaire has a lighter skin tone and a less serious look on his face. Category:Active boxers Category:Male characters Category:Characters from the Philippines Category:Featherweights Category:Southpaws Category:Nationality Filipino Category:Boxers Category:Unorthodox Boxers Category:Champions Category:OPBF Featherweight Champion Category:Hybrid Boxers Category:Characters